The invention relates to a holder for paint pots or a similar container having an external or an internal collar, which holder comprises a carrier member and a container engagement member connected therewith, wherein the container engagement member comprises a supporting part adapted for supporting rest on the exterior side of the container, and a catching part having a connecting portion which extends outwards from the upper part of the supporting part in its position of use and is adapted to pass over the upper edge of the container, and which, at its end, carries a hook adapted to catch below the internal collar of the container, the free end of the hook facing the supporting part.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,541,390, 2,993,672, and 5,145,226 describe holders of the type mentioned in the introduction above and serving as suspending hooks for, for example, paint pots having an internal collar. These holders have a carrier member formed in different ways so that they can be fastened to, for example, a rung or a platform on a ladder.
The object of the invention is to provide a holder which renders it possible for the user to use it for gripping and optionally suspending both containers having an internal collar and containers having an external collar.
This object is obtained according to the invention in that the supporting part of the holder has a retaining strip on the side facing the hook, which retaining strip is adapted to engage with the external collar of the container.
According to the invention, the retaining strip of the supporting part may be located at a level between the free end of the hook and the connecting portion, whereby the hook contributes to retaining the container in question on the retaining strip.
Especially suitably, the holder according to the invention may be formed integrally from a bent flat rod material, and the retaining strip may be a flap stamped out therefrom.
According to the invention, the retaining strip may have a depression in the side facing the connecting portion so that the external collar of the container is retained particularly securely by the retaining strip.
Furthermore, the free end of the hook may be planely cut off substantially in parallel with the adjacent side of the supporting part so that the hook substantially planely bears against the internal side of the container.
Correspondingly, the free end of the retaining strip may be planely cut off substantially in parallel with the adjacent side of the supporting part so that it planely bears against the exterior side of a container and thus especially may participate in retaining a container having an internal collar in engagement with the hook.